


On the Shoulders of Giants

by Bearfeat



Series: Lincopian Chronicles [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Airth, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: If we can look further than many before, it is because we stand on the shoulders of giants. On the shoulders of giants, we soar.





	1. Sister

‘Earth.’

The smallest ghoul looked around at hearing his name. The morning sun stood bright in the sky and it took him a while to focus his eyes on the tall posture in front of him. The man was just a mere shadow as the bright light hit the small ghoul’s eyes over his shoulder.

‘Air?’ Earth said, pained eyes still filled with sleep squinting. He had been sitting on a bench in the gardens of their castle in Lincopia, to take a break from his morning walk and enjoy the cold and the beautiful sight of frost on the flowers. Apparently he had dozed off for a minute or two, even in spite of the uncomfortable weather. His eyes focused on the mask of the ghoul before him. He wondered if Air ever slept.

‘Is something wrong?’ he asked the tall ghoul, while rubbing his eyes. As usual, Air didn’t reply through speech, but looked at him with earnest eyes, then looked back at the castle.

‘Really, is something going on over there?’ Earth said, hoisting himself to his feet. Air looked stressed, but not panicked, so Earth decided not to hurry too much. He stood up and started moving towards their residence taking large paces. The Air ghoul strolled beside him, effortlessly.

 

As they closed in on the building, Earth noticed the black, stretched limo on the driveway. He stopped dead in his tracks and hit himself over the head. He remembered. His skin went cold as the realization of what was planned this morning came back to him. The Annual House Inspection.

 

How could he forget?

Panicked eyes shot up at the tallest ghoul, who had passed him and now turned around. Air placed a hand on his shoulder, his strong thumb pressing against his collar bone.

He gave Earth a small nod, encouraging the smaller ghoul. His blue eyes shimmered in the early morning light as he nodded back and took a deep breath. Airs hand still on his shoulder, they entered their home. Immediately, they both felt the judging eyes of a dozen members of The Clergy on them. Earth swallowed hard and stopped again, but Airs firm hand on his shoulder kept him going. He was led up the stairs and to the first floor where the ghoul’s chambers were located.

 

Every ghoul was standing next to the opened door leading to their chambers, hands behind their back. From the furthest room in the hall, Alpha’s room, echoed Sister’s loud and angry voice. The small ghoul felt a pang of adrenaline at the scare of hearing her scoff at his brother. Earths chambers were closest near the stairs, so when they passed his door Air kept on walking, but tapped his finger against his chin. His mask. His mask! Earth stormed inside and grabbed his mask from the nightstand, quickly heading back out again to take place next to his door.

 

The House Inspection of the year before had been dreadful. It was the first time Earth had met Sister Imperator, and she had screamed at him.

 

‘How nice the Earth ghoul has decided to join us today.’

Sister Imperator stood before him, eyes the coldest blue, mouth the darkest grin. Her teeth were small and pointy, and he imagined she used them to rip off the heads of small animals. Earth swallowed. In her eyes, he probably looked like some sort of rodent.

‘I… I’m sorry, Sis-’

‘Don’t talk back to me!’ Sister Imperator scoffed. Earth quickly looked at his feet. From the corner of his eye he saw Omega puff out his chest, but his older brother did not come to his aid. The Sister clicked her tongue.

‘Well, well.’ She said coldly, walking past him and entering his room. ‘Do I need to remind you again you are a guest in this residence?’ Earth looked around his room, but when his eyes met the Sister’s, he shyly looked away. He shook his head.

‘No?’ The Sister pointed at his closet. His clothes were scattered and messy on the floor. ‘Did a bomb go off in here?’ Sister scoffed. ‘Did you lose the ability to clean up after yourself? What kind of worthless nonsense is this?’ She walked over to his desk, were his drawings were spread out. Pencil shavings all over the place. Dark pencil smudges on the wood. His stomach turned.

 

‘No!’ he said, when Sister picked up one of his sketches. He raised his hand and took a step in her direction, but a clergy member grabbed his shoulder.

‘No?’ Sister said furiously. She looked at the piece of paper, disgust running over her face. She disliked him the most. He knew it. He could feel it. The Sister cackled, and stared at him over the sketch. Slowly, she ripped the drawing in half. Then she took both pieces, and ripped them again.

 

‘Maybe you’ll learn to remember to be on time.’ She hissed, letting the pieces fall to the ground. As his heart sank in his stomach, she left his room.

Earth picked up the pieces of paper and looked sadly at his drawing. It was a flower from the garden, covered in frost. He had been so proud of it. It was always him. She always had to torment him. The paper crumpled in his hand as it balled into a fist.

 

‘Sister!’ he yelled, bolting out the door. ‘Sister, you-’ He was caught by surprise when the Sister turned around and snatched off his mask. He looked at her angry countenance in shock, as she raised her hand and struck him right across the face. Earth grunted at the impact, his skin immediately burning. Stunned, he pressed his fingers to his face. Sister raised her hand at him again. Behind her cold blue eyes shone both the anger and delight of a maniac. She took a quick, deep breath and Earth pressed his eyes shut, but the slap never came. Instead, a collective gasp sounded through the hall.

Slowly, Earth opened his eyes. Sister looked furious, and as his eyes glided up he saw why. Air stood there behind her, clamping her wrist in his strong hand.


	2. Earth

Earth clamped his fingers in his hair as the hot tears came rolling down his face. The skin still burned where the Sister had hit him, and he rubbed his cheek, watching the tears fall to his knees. Alpha stood beside him, hovering over him. He patted his brother uneasily on the back.

‘Sister Imperator is vicious.’ He said. ‘But she is not cruel. At least not as cruel as you think.’

‘Air will be fine. He is just getting a talking-to.’ The Fire ghoul looked up at his other brothers for support. Omega sighed.

‘Air is a grown man, Earth.’ He said. ‘Sister Imperator doesn’t impress him.’

Earth cried louder. ‘They’re going to punish him!’ he sobbed. ‘And it is all my fault!’ He looked at the top of the stairs, over which Sister Imperator, the clergy members and Air had just disappeared. A talking-to was usually delivered in the dungeons of the castle.

 

Alpha and Omega looked at each other, not sure how to calm him.

‘Air was very brave.’ Water said after a while, crouching beside his younger brother. ‘Sister is always so mean to you. She treats you so much worse than she treats us.’ He placed a gentle hand on his arm and gave him a light squeeze. ‘I’ve never seen her talk to anyone else the way she talks to you. I should have said something to her.’

Earth shuddered, knowing those words to be true. He looked up at the bassist. ‘I don’t know what I did for her to hate me so.’ He wiped tear. Water’s eyes stood kind when he wiped another tear away and said ‘Whatever it is, it’s bullshit.’

Omega grumbled and walked away from the group, but when the Fire ghoul called him back he stopped in his tracks.

‘She always picks one of us, doesn’t she, Omega?’ The others watched as Omega’s shoulders tensed and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

‘The woman thrives on hate.’ He said through clenched teeth. ‘It has always been that way. First, it was Old Water. That man had a mouth on him. Liked to fuck with clergy members until he was finally kicked out.’ Omega turned. ‘For two months, she was the sweetest old  wench you could imagine. We thought she really disliked Old Water more than we understood, and were convinced his leaving would make her more comfortable. Then, for whatever reason, she turned on me.’

 

The Aether ghoul walked back to the group, hovering over Water and Earth. ‘Suddenly everything I did was wrong.’ He said. ‘I wasn’t clean enough. I wasn’t _man_ enough. At one point she had me convinced the way I moved on stage was infantile and aggressive.’ Earth looked up into his pained, blue eyes. Omega sighed when Alpha hooked his index finger behind his pinky for comfort.

‘Then you boys came, and again Sister was kind, at least as kind as that creepy witch can get. And I doubted she could ever get as nasty as I thought she had been to me.’ He nodded to the Fire ghoul and sat down next to his younger brothers.

‘I guess it took me some time to see that it was actually happening. That the Sister turns on one of us and is then determined to make their life hell.’ He sighed. ‘I am not sure she knows how cruel she is to you.’ The bloodshot eyes of Earth filled with tears again.

‘I think she knows.’ He answered.

 

Omega picked up the pieces of his drawing and held them in a small pile.

‘It’s really good, Earth.’ He said, looking at the first shard of paper. It had a piece of a flower on it. ‘Do you want to take a walk outside?’

Earth shook his head. ‘I think I’ll just take a moment alone in my room.’ He stood up. ‘Thanks, Omega. Thanks, guys. I’ll see you at dinner.’

Omega held out the pieces of his drawing, but Earth ignored it, closing the door behind him.

 

Him, Alpha and Water looked at each other for a while, before Alpha finally sighed and got back into his room too. Water and Omega heard the sounds of his guitar dimmed through the hallway.

Water looked at the drawing in Omega’s hand. ‘Enough is enough.’ He said, avoiding eye contact with his older brother. ‘We should talk to her. Or talk to Papa. She cannot hit us in our own home.’

When Omega didn’t respond, Water left without saying another word. Omega looked down at how the morning dew on the rose petal had become white and static in the cold. He was amazed at how Earth had been able to capture it.

 

 

Earth’s bare feet hit the cold tiles of the dungeons when he was sure the Sister had gone and the members of the Clergy had retired back to their chambers. When he reached the large, wooden door, he read the words written on it with chalk.

 

_Air Ghoul_

_Solitary Confinement_

_Day: 0 out of 3_

 

 

He kneeled and carefully slipped the drawing he made of the large oak at the end of the driveway under the door. The oak was old, reaching high up in the sky, and it was silent and unyielding.


	3. Omega

Sister Ambrosia quickly sat up when three rapid knocks sounded on her door. She put down her pen and tilted her head, waiting… A fourth, single knock sounded and she carefully pushed the chair away from her desk. When she reached the door and placed her fingertips on the handle, she steadied herself. The fourth, single knock was his way of announcing himself. She took her time to breathe before she opened the door.

‘Omega.’ She said in a stern voice. The ghoul in front of her held his hands behind his back. His blue eyes, at exactly the same height as her dark brown ones, betrayed no emotion when he slightly bowed his head, making the dim light from her study glimmer on his silver mask.

 

The ghoul said nothing and made absolutely no effort to come in, so Sister raised an eyebrow, holding her hand on the door handle. The ghouls stature slumped a bit.

‘I…’ he started, but the Sister cut him off.

‘Did you want something?’

Omega sighed and looked to the hall down his left. ‘Ambrosia…’ he spoke her full name. ‘May I please come in?’

There was a short moment where the Sister’s eyes peered eerily into his, but then she stepped aside. Omega felt goosebumps crawl over his arms as he stepped over the threshold.

 

Sister Ambrosia extended her hand to the chair at their side of the desk, and watched as Omega obliged, setting himself down. She remained standing. The ghoul kept quiet. Ambrosia inhaled deeply, making her irritation well known, and then turned around to the still half-full coffee pot to pour him a mug. Catching his gaze, she added a splash of milk. Omega didn’t really want the coffee. It was late and he wouldn’t be able to sleep. But he didn’t want to seem rude. More than that, he was touched the Sister decided to give him his coffee the way he takes it, and in that showed him there was no animosity between them. Not now, at least.

 

‘Ambrosia…’ he said again, now gaining courage from her small token of peace. ‘I need your advice.’

Sister slammed the mug down in front of him, the coffee almost spilling all over her papers. ‘Of course you do.’ She scoffed, leaning her fist to the wood. Omega averted his eyes. ‘Hear me out.’ He said. ‘Please, sit down.’

As much as the sister hated to be ordered around, and by a ghoul no less, she took place opposite to him, curious as to what had given him the nerve to show up after so long. Again, the ghoul took his sweet time to get talking, and Ambrosia raised her hands in despair when he finally spoke again.

‘Today was the Annual House Inspection.’

Sister nodded. The chambers of the Sisters weren’t spared, but she had hid out in her study all day. The Sisters were excused from attending the AHI, and all members of The Clergy working in their studies were left alone. Ambrosia looked at Omega and wished he’d take off his mask. She knew he was stronger now, but knew for sure facing Imperator today had taken its toll on him.

‘I don’t know if you heard.’ He said, ‘but Air has been put in solitary confinement.’

Her eyes grew wide. ‘What?’ she spat. ‘How?’

Omega opened his mouth, but Sister held up her hand. ‘We’re talking about the _Air_ ghoul.’ She said. ‘The mute one?’

‘He isn’t mute.’ Omega mumbled. ‘And he… he…’ uneasily, he lifted his mask a little to take a sip of his coffee. ‘Sister Imperator is getting worse. You should’ve seen the way she treated Earth today. What she used to do to me was nothing compared to this.’

 

For the first time this evening, he saw Ambrosia’s face soften.

‘I thought she had changed when the boys joined.’ She said. Her tone wasn’t sharp anymore. The authority in her voice dimmed down. Omega shook his head.

‘She struck Earth today.’

Ambrosia looked at him, eyes growing more earnest now, face tightening. ‘What did he do?’ she finally said.

‘Nothing!’ Omega blurted out, sounding a bit harsher than he meant to do. ‘He talked back to her.’

 

Sister Ambrosia stood up and walked around her desk. From the corner of her eye she watched the ghoul, who kept staring ahead. She fought the urge to touch his shoulder and imagined running her hand through his hair. Now, she only saw the cold steel of the mask on the back of his head.

‘And you need me how, exactly?’

‘I am sure Sister Imperator’s actions are unlawful somehow.’ Omega stared at his hands. ‘Air didn’t attack her, he only grabbed her wrist when she tried to hit Earth a second time.’

Ambrosia rubbed her eyes. The highest Sister had attempted to hit the little ghoul twice. _Twice_.

‘I am afraid Sister Imperator has the power to lock up ghouls however she likes. Within certain boundaries, that is. I presume The Air ghoul is being locked up for three days?’ Light glimmered on the back of his head when he nodded.

‘Well, he is a big boy. Believe me, that one has seen worse.’

‘I know.’ Omega whispered. ‘It isn’t Air I worry about, though.’

‘I understand.’ Ambrosia said. She stepped closer to him, clasping her hands into fists in order to keep herself from touching him. The ghoul turned at the sudden kindness in her voice.

 

‘She cannot hit Earth.’ Ambrosia said, swallowing away a feeling at seeing sadness in his blue eyes. ‘That is very, very wrong. We cannot stand for that.’

Omega stood up to face her, and leaned back against the desk. ‘No, we can’t.’

‘The clergy members who were there, probably a dozen of her little minions? Those suck-ups with no sense of dignity?’

‘They won’t do anything about it.’

‘No, of course they won’t.’ Ambrosia scoffed. He watched her squint her dark eyes as she pondered telling him what he needed to hear. ‘Take it to Emeritus.’ She finally said.

‘I don’t know.’ Omega replied.

‘Listen, Emeritus is the only person ranking higher than Imperator. Or you’d have to want to take it up to the guy downstairs?’ He said nothing. His gaze turned to the ground before she spoke again. ‘You’re the one who is going to tell him.’ she said.

Omega now stood up straight. His eyes seemed fierce behind his mask.

‘Why me?’ he hissed. The cold sounds of his voice hung between them, while Ambrosia stared back, unfazed.

‘Because it would suit you to man up for once, Quintessence.’

 

Furious, Omega stormed past her, but Ambrosia stepped back and held her arm over the door.

‘You know I care about those ghouls. And I know you love them like brothers, which is why I think it will be easier for you to take charge. I’m not going to be the one to do it for you this time.’

Agonizingly slowly, Omega reached out and clasped his fingers around the Sisters’ hand. His chest expanded in his constricted rage. She could feel his blood sear through his skin. He led her hand away from the door and she stepped towards him, but when she no longer obscured his path, he let go of her and pushed down the handle. He turned, however, on her doorstep.

 

‘Sister Ambrose…’ he said. There were more words there. She saw a whole speech coming for her and she braced herself, because she didn’t know if they were going to be words of rage or words of regret. When eventually, nothing came at all, she took it as a goodbye.

‘Omega.’ She mumbled, catching one last flash of doubt in his eyes before she closed the door on him. She walked back to her chair and stared at her papers, not reading anything.


	4. Air

_Air Ghoul_

_Solitary Confinement_

_Day: 1 of  3_

Air strode through the small chamber, hands on his back. When he reached the wall in the back of the room, he turned and strode towards the door. The place was dimly lit and of course there were no windows. Air didn’t mind it all too much. They didn’t lock him up like an animal: there was a small but comfortable bed, a table and a chair, some books and some pens and papers to keep him busy. He didn’t mind it _yet_.

 

He reached the large, wooden door and turned back. Although he preferred solitude at most times, he didn’t really enjoy being restricted to a single space. His fingers were restless behind his back. He needed to play. Not being able to make music was probably going to be the thing annoying him the most. He reached the wall and turned back. On the table lay papers and a pen, sheet music he had been working on. It helped, but only a little. There was a new song he had been working on. He heard the melody very clearly in his head. It looked like a cold morning sun. It smelled like dew on rose petals. There was no darkness to it whatsoever, and Air didn’t think he would write the melody darker than it sounded in his head. If his brothers would taunt him for writing pretty music, they could try all they wanted. To him, the music was real, and needed to be obeyed. He reached the door, and stopped dead in his tracks as a new piece of paper appeared sliding from under it.

 

‘Earth!’ he whispered loudly, falling to his knees. He could hear the smaller ghoul on the other side of the door shuffle.

‘Air!’ A row of poplars, gray and sober, showed on the drawing. It was windless, silent, frozen in the background. When he picked it up to look closer, the amazing detail of the leaves showed movement after all. ‘Earth…’ he whispered again, but this time his voice didn’t make it through the wood.

The other ghoul didn’t speak. Air imagined he didn’t know what to say, or was afraid some passing member of The Clergy might hear him. He placed his hand against the door, imagining his brother doing the same.

‘Air.’ Earth finally spoke. ‘I am so sorry. This is my fault.’

Air furrowed his brow and balled his hand into a fist. ‘No!’ he said. He didn’t want his brother to feel guilty. He wanted his brother to feel happy and free. The vision of the smaller ghoul sitting in the garden came to him. His eyes were closed and his lips curled up in a half smile, his cheeks blushing pink in the cold wind. They turned bright red when the sister hit him, and his eyes opened in a flash, wet and afraid. ‘No.’ He didn’t want his brother to hurt.

 

‘Is there anything I can do for you?’ Earth sighed. Air looked at the drawing. In his mind, the picture wasn’t windless anymore, and the tops of the poplars leisurely waved back and forth. A brush of wind stirred the leaves.

‘The time?’ Air said. The melody sounded in his head again.

‘It’s midnight.’ The other replied. Oh. He had lost track of time in here. Two more days. He looked at the trees and wind in his hands. He could do two more days.

‘Thank you.’

‘Okay I can hear someone is coming.’ Earth said then, hastily. ‘I’ll be back tomorrow!’

‘Ghoul!’ an angry clergy member sounded. ‘You are forbidden to enter the dungeons!

Air heard his brother made some high-pitched excuses before his footsteps quickly disappeared.

 

As he got up off his knees, the music swelled, the melody captured by an orchestra. The poplars waved, and as he reached his desk, he saw the drawing of the oak tree shudder in the wind. He picked up a pen and wrote down the melody he heard. He composed until his hand cramped up, and finally, the music faded. He stretched his painful back. He had no idea how long he had been writing. Tired, he took his mask off, placed it on the table. He stood up. He hummed, and undressed, but the inspiration was gone and the melody had left him. For now.

 

Air turned off the light, laying down naked on the small bed. The hairs on his chest moved as he let the cold wash over him. He felt goosebumps on his arms. He would get under the covers in a minute.

Earth was drawing him trees. He wondered if he did that, because trees are tall like Air. Maybe Earth was trying to tell him he felt protected, like trees protect from wind and rain, and offered a cool shade in the summer. Air saw the gray trees as mighty fruits of the earth, only standing tall because how deeply they are rooted. Only strengthened by the soil. He felt the brush of wind again, now licking his skin until it as was warm.

 

He grazed his fingertips over his chest, feeling his hair, caressing himself. He smiled. He was perfectly fine on his own. He did this every night before bed. It helped him fall asleep. He usually thought of a girl he hooked up with after a previous concert. Women seemed drawn to his silent presence. He grabbed his growing member, and moved it between his fingertips. And his hands, he thought. Women liked his hands.

As he stroked himself erect the music returned again. This surprised him somewhat, and he noticed a shy grin on his own lips as he ran a thumb over the head. A girl appeared in his memory. She had a forgiving smile and an experienced tongue. He held her hair as she sweetly worked his cock. He nodded when she asked him if he liked it. She commented about how he never spoke and he smiled at her.

The music swelled. A breeze ran through her hair, and then it blew harder. She disappeared before his eyes, as if she was light like sand. The girl slipped through his fingers. Air furrowed his brow, and moved his hand more firmly up and down. He didn’t whimper, but his breathing quickened.

 

A deep smell of petrichor filled his nose. It sweetly brushed his cheek. The music made his skin crawl and roses and daisies grew around his bed. He could protect it. He could love it. The flowers grew high, strengthened by the soil. A rose bloomed before him, showing wet drops of dew. The melody worked towards a crescendo, dewdrops landed one by one on his stomach, and the rose squirmed and ripped itself apart. The petals were hot and thick when they landed on his skin. Air heaved. He grunted as he squeezed the last drops of come from himself. The music died out again. To soothe and congratulate him, Earth pressed a final kiss to his lips.


	5. Alpha

Alpha straightened his costume as he slowly buttoned up. He felt the passion and the comfort of the previous hours still in his body, and his skin glowed when Papa Emeritus stood behind him and pressed a kiss to his neck.

‘Papa…’ Alpha sighed. The other man grunted possessively as he wrapped his arms around the ghoul’s shoulders. He was still completely naked, and his pale skin shone beautifully and unapologetically in the candle-lit chamber. Papa moved up and dove his teeth in Alpha’s ear. Alpha’s knees trembled. He sighed again and closed his eyes, letting his head lull back against Papa’s shoulder.

‘Why did it take you so long to find your way back to me, my dear ghoul?’ Papa grunted with that intoxicated accent of his. He knew exactly how deeply to pitch his voice to make anyone like putty in his hands.

‘Were you so self-centered to think I wouldn’t miss you?’ His wet tongue ran long and warm over the side of the ghoul’s face. ‘Did you forget I told you to come visit me soon?’ His chuckle burned Alpha’s cheek.

‘Oh, I know.’ Papa said. ‘You became shy because I fucked you so good.’

 

Alpha let his head fall forward and looked timidly at his feet. He was so charming. Always had been. And to everyone and anyone. As Papa’s grip loosened and his arms slid away from the ghoul’s torso, Alpha felt the old and familiar feeling of self-consciousness. It was a strange mixture of pride, for being noticed and touched (and maybe loved?) by Papa Emeritus, and of shame, for knowing experiencing this with Papa did not make him special. On the contrary, he thought, as he saw the naked pope playfully fling himself onto the bed. He was one of many.

 

Papa rolled onto his back, putting an arm under his head for support. He stroked his chest hair and looked at Alpha, sly grin on his face. His legs slightly spread, his member limp but proud, intentionally made visible for the ghoul. There was no shame in this man. He knew what he was working with.

‘Alpha, Alpha…’ he sighed, when the ghoul didn’t move from his spot. ‘Are you going to stand there, all mute like the Air ghoul? If you’re staying, you better take your clothes right off, because they aren’t of use in here.’ He winked. Alpha blushed. He had to suppress a giggle, for which he felt embarrassed even if no sound passed his lips, but the comment about Air did trigger something in him.

 

‘Did you hear about Air?’ He finally said. His throat sounded dry. Papa circled his fingers through the hair on his chest and ran a nail over his nipple.

‘Oh, he does speak!’ He teased. ‘After last night- and this morning- I thought the only sounds passing your lips were moans.’ His eyes grew dark. Alpha noticed a twitch in the cock no longer resting between Papa’s legs.

‘Jesus fucking Christ.’ Alpha cursed. This man was insatiable. ‘Papa, did you hear?’

Emeritus exclaimed a spoiled sigh and let his head fall in a pillow.

 

‘I received a memo.’ He said.

‘What did it say?’ Said Alpha. The way Papa looked up instantly made him feel a feet smaller.

‘That is none of your concern, ghoul.’

‘Sorry!’ Alpha squealed, looking at his feet again. ‘I meant to ask you if you knew exactly what happened.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Because I…. I wonder if you were told the entire story.’

‘Alpha.’ Papa said, and his voice was so stern even the smell of sex in the room disappeared. ‘Are you accusing The Clergy of disloyalty?’

Alpha looked at the man on the bed, seeing he now sat up and gazed back at him with authority. The ghoul swallowed hard.

‘Oh, they’re loyal to someone.’ He mumbled. Then, he saw the scene before him so vividly. Sister Imperator raising her hand to strike his youngest brother in the face. Earth’s disheveled stature and his big, sad eyes.

‘Air should not be locked up, Papa.’ Alpha said, feeling anger raise in his throat. ‘It’s the Sister who is a fucking-’ Papa stood up so quickly that Alpha recoiled. He balled his fist at the ghoul, and slowly released his index finger to point at his face.

‘Choose your words carefully now, Fire ghoul.’

 

Alpha feared him. He feared him and he loved him, he wanted to fuck him and run away from him as far as possible. Papa was no unreasonable man, but he wasn’t sure how far from reason he could get.

‘Papa, please.’ Alpha said, turning away from Emeritus. ‘Please listen to me. What happened was wrong. Don’t you remember how Sister treated Omega? She is doing it to Earth now. Earth! Only this time, she hit him.’ He looked at Papa, who still stood there, expression unchanged. ‘Sister hit Earth, and Air tried to stop her from doing it again.’

 

Papa lowered his fist. His mismatched eyes seemed light with surprise and there was a deeper searing of emotion. He looked away from Alpha and took a few steps towards the window. The ghoul stood there, letting the minutes tick away by counting his own heartbeat.

‘Omega?’ Papa finally said, turning around.

‘I’m sorry, what?’

‘What did she do to Omega?’ Papa said in surprise. He suddenly looked worried. A pang of jealousy sprang to Alpha’s heart, but he ignored it.

‘She was _cruel_ to him, Papa.’ He said loudly. ‘ _Incredibly_ cruel!’ he raised his hands in frustration. ‘Did you not know? How could you not have known?’

 

The look on Papa’s face gave him chills.

‘I’m sorry, Papa.’ Alpha whispered. There was no use in making the man feel guilty. That was all in the past. ‘But it is happening to Earth now. Air just tried to protect him.’

‘ _How could I not have known?_ ’ Papa hissed viciously. ‘Because nobody tells me anything! Why is that, Alpha? Why am I treated this way by you, and by Omega?’ He took a step closer to the ghoul.

‘I am your Papa. Your priest. I thought you loved me.’

Alpha now felt tears of shame prick behind his eyes. He wasn’t sure what was going on exactly but he never meant to disappoint his Papa.

‘I… I am so sorry, Papa.’ Alpha hung his head, but the other man reached out to him and grabbed his face with both hands. Alpha tried to fight it, but hot tears escaped from his eyes. He always felt like this after his visits to Papa. He held in a sob as he wondered how nothing ever came easy to him.

 

‘Look at me.’ He heard Papa say, but he couldn’t find it in him to open his eyes.

‘My ghoul, look at me.’

Slowly, Alpha raised his eyes and looked at Papa through a wet curtain.

‘Tell me, why did Sister Imperator strike young Earth?’

‘I… because Earth… because Sister tore up one of Earth’s drawings. Earth wanted to say something about it, and then she hit him. She wanted to hit him again, but Air grabbed her wrist.’

‘Did you see her destroy Earth’s drawing?’ Papa asked him with earnest. Alpha had to think. No. It happened in Earth’s room. He heard it, and then he saw Earth storm outside with his ripped up drawing, but he had seen nothing. Slowly, he shook his head. He was so disappointed with himself.

 

Papa sighed. ‘I have got to see what The Sister has got to say about this.’

‘Why don’t you believe me?’ Alpha whined. Couldn’t Papa see how much he meant it?

‘Sssh, my ghoul.’ Papa gently swiped a tear away with his thumb. ‘I’ll talk to her. Don’t you be sad.’ He leaned in and placed a long kiss on Alpha’s lips.

‘Don’t you worry, my ghoul. Don’t you cry.’ Papa kissed him again, sliding a hand from his cheek to his neck. He slowly licked the ghoul’s lips, to see if he would let him in, but the ghoul trembled.

‘But, Papa…’

‘The Papa will take care of this.’ Papa said in that deep, sultry voice. ‘Your Papa is here for you.’

After hearing that, Alpha kissed back, tender but needy, and he let Emeritus push him to the bed until his knees hit the edge and they both fell to the mattress.


	6. Water

Water picked up a rock and threw it in the lake. He didn’t even attempt to make it bounce over the surface: he watched the splash and saw how it sank. A ripple spread wide over the green, making the water turn gray and blue in the light moving over it. It was cold and silent and Water could almost feel the rock hit the ones on the bottom. It was a soft ‘tick’ in his head. Water closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He kneeled to take off his socks and shoes. The stone had splashed some of the water on his spats, and drops formed on the white, full and round, but not salty, like the hot tears running down his brother’s face. Water shivered. He picked up another rock and threw it angrily, letting it make a dull noise in the silence of this cold midday. It wasn’t satisfying, throwing rocks, he thought, as he slightly lifted his pants and stepped into the lake, the water reaching up to his ankles. But throwing rocks at a lake was all he could ever do, because he, the Water ghoul, was a coward.

 

Earth had been his brother for a short while, but they had been complete and utter brothers from the start. They had started this adventure together and they had grown closer than Water ever was with his actual siblings. They were the same age and they challenged each other, loved each other, supported each other in coming of age. They were brothers in the truest forms. And when Sister Imperator started berating Earth, and belittle him every chance she got, Water did nothing. He feared the Sister, they all did, but he hated himself for not standing up for his dearest brother.

 

Water’s toes sunk between the rocks and the water crawled up the fabric of his trousers. But what could he do? What could he, a young ghoul, at the bottom of the Clergy’s food chain, do?

 

‘Water ghoul?’

Water turned when he heard the soft voice behind him. He smirked when he saw the source of the voice. Speaking of the bottom of the food chain.

‘Deacon.’ He nodded.

 

The deacon smiled kindly, his black eyes lightening for a moment. The red undertones in his hair seemed to dance when he took a step closer to the edge of the lake.

‘You know you can call me Niels, Water ghoul.’ The deacon said. Water turned his back to him again. He didn’t answer him.

‘Something seems to be troubling you, son?’

‘Fuck off, deacon, we’re basically the same age.’

The man bowed his head. He looked around him, a bit helpless. Water could feel his dismay, and smiled under his mask. The entire Clergy could go fuck itself today. The ghoul rolled up his sleeves and bended down, picking up another rock. He threw it as far as he could, and the grey stone disappeared on the line where the green lake and the blue sky kissed. The cloudy horizon troubled his view, and it all seemed to go gray when the stone hit the water and the splash betrayed the place it had landed.

‘Why are you standing in the water?’ the deacon said.

‘Why am I standing in the _water_?’ Water turned again. He wished he hadn’t worn his mask, because the astonished look on his face would have made the Deacon take a step back.

 

‘Deacon…’ Water started, but the man raised up his hand. ‘Please, call me Niels.’

‘ _Deacon_ Niels.’ Water said. ‘How long have you been with us?’

The man sighed again. He rolled up the black sleeves of his jacket and adjusted his white collar. Then, he kneeled, to take his socks and shoes off too. Water watched the man in silence.

‘I know I am the only one here who has joined this congregation after you.’ he said, stepping into the water. He failed to suppress a vicious shiver. He couldn’t handle the cold as well as the ghoul. ‘But that doesn’t mean…’ his teeth clappered as he closed in on Water. ‘…you ha-have to obey t-t-this dreadful hi…hierarchy.’ He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms. Water noticed just how tall he was, and how thin. His body vibrated, as if the wind was playing him like a string.

Deacon Niels had no pupils or irises. Water wondered if, should he take one of the man’s eyes out, it would be black all the way through. He quickly shook that idea. The entire Clergy could go fuck itself indeed, but Niels’ shaking legs left ripples in the lake. The deacon tried to say something again, but his teeth rattled so loudly against one another that he had to take large breaths to steady himself.

‘It doesn’t mean we can’t be nice.’ He said, finally.

 

 

 

Water didn’t know it, but when he led Niels out of the lake and handed him his jacket, he sat them down on the same bench Air had found his brother Earth on the morning of the previous day.

‘What is it like, being one of them?’ he asked the young deacon. Niels wrapped the jacket closer around his body and looked ahead, at the rose bed.

‘The work is important.’ He answered. ‘It is good for my heart and soul.’

‘That is not an answer to my question.’

‘It will get better.’ Niels sighed. ‘Some sisters are kind, but it feels…’

‘… like they rather not spend their time on you.’ Water finished his sentence. The deacon nodded. ‘It will get better.’ He said again. He rubbed his feet together. He wanted them to dry before putting his shoes back on, but he regretted it now that his toes were freezing cold.

‘I always envied the ghouls.’ He whispered. He didn’t look at Water. He reached down for his socks.

‘Niels.’ Water spoke firmly. ‘Why is it always “us” and “them”?’ It wasn’t a question, really. Niels was silent for a while as he warmed his feet in his hands and then pulled on his socks.

‘I heard about your friend.’ He said softly.

‘My brother.’ Water replied. Niels looked at his socked feet. Water noticed they didn’t match.

 

‘You know, none if this would have happened if Imperator wasn’t such a vicious monster.’ Water sighed.

‘She’s not…’ Niels started, wiggling his toes in his mismatched socks. ‘I mean, yeah, she can be.’

‘She hit him.’ Water huffed. ‘She _hit_ my brother.’ He balled his hands into fists. His toes dove into the dirt as he felt the anger well up again. His heartbeat rose, and he heard a grunt rumble up in his chest.

‘Water…’

The ghoul jumped up. ‘There is NOTHING I can do about it!’ he raised his hand and grabbed one of the horns on his mask. ‘NOTHING.’ He paced back and forth, and Niels watched him, still sitting on the bench.

‘Nobody listens to me.’

‘Somebody should tell the Papa.’

‘He would just try to fuck you before he even tries to hear you out.’

Niels nodded. ‘Fair enough.’ Then he stood up. ‘So, in your opinion, what would be a solution?’

Water stopped pacing and slowly lowered his hand.

‘I don’t know.’ He said. ‘The Sister should not be allowed in our chambers, for a start.’

Niels nodded. ‘Take the Sister out of your personal space… there must be a rule about that, somewhere?’

Water looked up into his black eyes. He wanted to punch the deacon in the face for saying stupid stuff like that. So what if there was? Sister Imperator’s will was law. He puffed out his chest, trying to contain the raging beast inside it, but then Deacon Niels smiled at him, and dimples appeared in the red shade on his cheeks.

 

‘Come on!’ the man said. He held out his hand, beckoning him to come along. Water didn’t move.

‘Come on!’ Niels said again. And then he dropped his hand. The expression on his face changed from kind to unamused. He furrowed his brow when he said: ‘You should at least try.’

Water cracked his knuckles. Because he didn’t know whether to smack his dumb face or yell at him, he just decided to quietly follow the deacon back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niels was never even going to be in this fic, but that message he posted just brightened my day.  
> Be nice :)


	7. Earth

Alpha hurried down the hallway, anxiously clutching the piece of paper in his hand. He looked back, as if someone was following him. Rationally, he knew there was no reason for him to feel this hunted, but he quickened his pace nevertheless, sharply turning a corner. He ran up the stairs, caring so much about being quick that he didn’t even hear his booming on the steps. He rushed past Earth’s chambers, where the door opened so quickly it almost gave Alpha a heart attack.

‘Jesus, Alpha!’ Earth hissed, when the other jumped at seeing him. ‘What is the matter with you?’

‘Earth! Yes, Earth, good!’ Alpha mumbled, clasping the piece of paper harder. ‘Good. I guess you need to know too.’ He looked around them, still unsure if they were being watched. Earth’s eyes grew with surprise as Alpha bowed down to him, whispering something.

 

‘Come with me, please, Earth.’ His brother said. When the smaller ghoul didn’t respond, Alpha grabbed his arm, peered into his chambers, and slammed the door shut.

‘Hey!’ Earth shouted, annoyed by his brother’s obvious failed attempt to be secretive. But Alpha hissed to him that he should be quiet (Earth rolled his eyes) and dragged him along the hallway.

Alpha stopped, looked around him again, and knocked on Omega’s door. Earth saw him shift on his feet as they heard Omega grumble and move in his chambers. The moment Omega opened the door, Alpha rushed inside, dragging his brother along.

 

‘What the fuck?’ Omega began, but Alpha held up the piece of paper.

‘I found this.’ He said. ‘In Papa’s chambers.’

Earth reached for it, but Alpha pulled back. ‘I told Papa about what happened to you.’ he said to his smaller brother. ‘I asked Papa if he had heard, and he told me he got a memo.’ He looked at Omega. ‘Papa said he heard Air was in solitary confinement. I had to tell him why, because he seemed not to know.’

Alpha clutched the paper to his chest. ‘This is the memo.’

 

Earth and Omega stared at it.

‘From the way you’re acting I’m guessing is says something shocking?’ Earth said, tilting his head. Alpha looked at him, then his nervous eyes shot up to Omega’s.

‘Yes.’ He whispered, holding the larger ghoul’s gaze.

His two brothers looked at him expectantly, and he had to swallow something away. Slowly, he uncrumpled the paper and let his eyes glide to the words.

 

‘ _To Papa Emeritus III_ ’ he began, before looking up again. Earth saw how he looked to Omega for confirmation. The Aether ghoul gave him a nod. Alpha cleared his throat and started over.

 

‘ _To Papa Emeritus III._

_It has come to my attention the Air ghoul has been put into solitary confinement for three days on the charges of showing excessive violence towards one of the unholy members of The Clergy. The member in question was Sister Imperator of the highest Clerical order. This is a message I am sure The Clergy intended to get to you, so this news must come to no surprise._

_If it does, and I wouldn’t dare guessing that is the case, I would like to enlighten you more on the matter._

_Air was brought to the dungeons this morning at 7:25 a.m., after grabbing the Sister’s wrist so aggressively it bruised her skin. At least, this is the story The Clergy has made official. I think I can pride myself with saying I have some reliable sources in this castle telling me a different version. It is  a version you, seeing the Air ghoul’s usual demeanor, would find easier to accept._

_At 6:00 this morning the Annual House Inspection began, as you well know. When Sister Imperator arrived at exactly that time she did not find the Air ghoul there, nor the Earth ghoul. Starting off the Inspection without them, they both arrived twenty minutes late. A punishment was in place, and the Sister decided to enter the Earth ghoul’s chambers. While she was there, it is said she destroyed some of the ghoul’s property, and on her way out, she struck the ghoul in the face. After this, the Air ghoul restrained her from doing it again._

_Dear Emeritus, every story has two sides. I trust you will treat this information given to you by me with care and respect. But I would urge you to take this side of the story to heart. For the Earth ghoul’s sake. You remember what happened to Quintessence._

_This is not an argument against Air’s incarceration or an attempt to undermine The Clergy. Still I would urge you to burn this letter after reading it._

_With all my love and devotion,_

_Sister Ambrosia’_

 

 

 

‘Sister Ambrosia?’ Earth said, looking up to his brothers. ‘So, The Clergy did not tell him?’

‘Remember Quintessence…’ Omega whispered. ‘She wrote “remember what happened to Quintessence”.’

Alpha looked up from the letter.

‘Are you… are you saying that Papa knew what had happened to Air before you went to tell him?’ Earth said. Alpha looked at him with earnest eyes.

‘Papa knew…’ Omega stuttered. Alpha and Earth watched as he turned his eyes to the floor. ‘She wrote “remember what happened to Quintessence”.’

 

The brothers remained silent for a while.

‘I can’t believe he would lie to me like that.’ Alpha whispered. Earth took the letter from him, reading it again.

‘What does this mean?’ he whispered, but his brothers couldn’t give him an answer.

 

 

 

Earth kneeled and looked at the drawing in his hands. I wasn’t a tree this time. It was an owl, mid-flight. He had never seen one in person, but he knew they lived in the forest near their castle. He had had a dream about one. Carefully, he slid the drawing under the door.

‘Earth!’ He heard the voice of the ghoul on the other side of the door.

‘Air.’ He answered. He smiled. He didn’t know if he could tell the other what was going on, or if he would want to know. He wanted to ask Air how he was, but he would just answer in silence, and Earth wouldn’t know what he was saying. Instead, he rested his back against the door. He could almost feel the warmth of Air’s body, as he too leaned against the heavy wood. He didn’t have much time to savor it, as soon he got chased away again by an angry member of The Clergy. Before Earth flew up the stairs, he looked back, and saw the figure wipe away the 1 on Air’s door, and replace it for a 2.


	8. Omega

Omega wasn’t sure what he should say when Sister Ambrosia opened the door to her office. He had told himself he wanted to speak to her to get answers, about her letter to Papa Emeritus, about the Papa knowing about the abuse he had suffered. But when Ambrosia parted her lips for a cold greeting, her brown eyes sparking darkly in the dim light, Omega forgot everything. He pushed up his mask, an act making the Sister swallow her words, and took her face in both hands. A short, needy gasp left his lips before he kissed her.

 

The Sister closed her eyes, digging her fingers in Omega’s upper arms. Her lips were soft and warm, and when Omega broke away, he could taste honey on her breath.

‘I… I am sorry.’ He whispered, but he did not let go of her. Ambrosia clawed her nails further into the fabric of his tunic and pulled him in. He felt need in her too when she pressed her wet lips back against his.

‘Say that again.’ she hissed, pulling him inside her room. She gave the door a good kick.

‘I’m sorry.’ Omega begged. ‘Rosie…’

The strong Sister backed him up against the wall and pressed her body firmly against him. The ghoul slipped a hand in the back of her hair. ‘Rosie…’ he said again, voice full with affection, lust, and regret.

 

Sister Ambrosia leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Their noses touched, as she moved, their breath mingling, but the kiss always postponed. Her lips brushed his lips, then his cheek. Grunting softly, he wrapped his arms around her, and lay his head on her shoulder.

‘I’m sorry too.’ the Sister said softly. ‘I never saw taking care of you as a burden. I am sorry I made you think it was.’

‘It was a burden. And I wasn’t grateful enough for what you did for me.’ Omega looked her in the eye again, the brown now warm and kind. ‘I am grateful for what you are still giving me.’

She softly brushed the tips of her fingers over his cheek.

‘I loved you so much, Rosie.’ Omega swallowed hard. ‘Please give me the chance to prove to you I can be better.’

 

Ambrosia trailed her fingers down over his arm and intertwined their fingers. She watched how well their hands fitted together.

‘I really loved you too.’ she said, still not looking at him. ‘I need more from you. You pulled away from me…’ Her eyes were beautiful and wet when she looked at him again. Omega gently ran his hands over her back. ‘I never regretted anything more.’ He whispered.

‘I could have loved you better.’ Ambrosia said softly. ‘I want to prove to you I can be better, too.’

Omega’s heart twitched at the beautiful sadness dancing over her face and again he pulled her closer. The Sister parted her lips for him as he softly grazed his tongue against hers. Tea with honey, he thought, wrapping his arms around her even tighter. He moaned when Ambrosia deepened the kiss and pushed her thigh between his legs. He gasped when she pressed her leg against his hardening cock. ‘Rosie…’ he whispered. Her named passed his lips involuntarily. He needed her, needed to touch her and taste every inch of her. He rocked his hips against her, pressing his erection to her body. One swipe of his arm could clean her desk, but he didn’t want her to have to pick up and reorganize all her papers after. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to her bed. He would have, but she was not the kind of woman who enjoyed being picked up.

With all the strength he had, he pulled away from the kiss. ‘Take me to your chambers.’ He whispered, voice clouded with lust. The Sister didn’t say anything. She just nodded, eyes dark, and took his hand.

 

She closed the door to her office in silence, and the both didn’t speak as they walked down the hall. Omega squeezed her hand, and smiled. He felt as if the sun had come up again, and was bathing him in a pleasant warmth. He could cry. He could sing out loud, if their silence hadn’t been so lovely.

The Sister and the Ghoul rounded a corner, and nearly bumped into the Water Ghoul and Deacon Niels. Omega thought of dropping Ambrosia’s hand, but the Sister held him tight.

‘Sister!’ Niels blurted out, but he shrunk seeing the authority oozing from her.

‘Omega… hey!’ Water said. ‘We were actually…’ the young men looked at each other. They were clearly taken by surprise. Omega straightened his posture. ‘You were what?’

 

The Deacon cleared his throat and showed the Sister the heavy book he was holding. ‘We were looking for you, Sister!’ he squealed.

‘Where did you get that?’ Ambrosia answered, kindly now, and she let go of Omega’s hand to take the book from him.

‘Library.’ Water answered for him.

‘-Civil Ghoul Code.’ Niels was a little out of breath. They seemed very excited about him.

‘Which one?’ Ambrosia answered. She opened it, and flipped through the pages. Omega looked from the Sister to the Deacon to the other ghoul. He had no idea what was going on.

 

‘Book three’ Water said. ‘Possession and ownership.’

‘I thought about that.’ Ambrosia nodded. ‘I have been thinking about it a lot.’ Niels and Water nodded their heads, hopeful expression on their faces. Ambrosia handed Niels the book.

‘My office, 9 a.m.’ She said. Niels’ smile slowly dropped. It was obvious the men wanted to discuss this now.

‘But…’

‘Deacon.’ The Sister said sternly. ‘Water ghoul. I have previous engagements. Nine this morning.’ She gave them both a nod, and then took Omega’s hand again. The ghoul was glad he had put on his mask again, because he was sure his cheeks were very red at this point. He did not expect to see his brother, who probably had many questions for him, but he didn’t care. As Ambrosia tugged him along, he felt as if the risen sun was now burning inside him.


	9. Air

Air stood in the middle of his dungeon cell, eyes closed, hands behind his back. He had taken off his mask, so that his hair could dance freely on the breeze that twirled around him, amplifying the wonderful and otherworldly music he heard. He imagined it must be very early in the morning. He hadn’t slept, but that was okay. Sometimes he didn’t need to. The music rose and fell as the wind blew around the stone walls of his chamber. Air opened his eyes.

 

Fingers stretched before him, he drew the notes in the air. He composed circles and sunlight and a crescendo in the smell of freshly mown grass. He would have to write it all down, but for now, he let it take him along. Very slowly, the walls of his cell evaporated. Air expected to see dirt, since he was located deep underground, but he was surprised to find himself in the gardens of their castle. His writing desk was still in front of him. His bed to his right. He carefully stepped forward, arms still stretched out, but eventually his fingertips grazed the stone walls that were still there. Looking over his shoulder, he softly hummed along with the melody.

 

The Water ghoul was standing in the lake, his trousers rolled up around his calves. He looked at something Air couldn’t see. He raised his hands to wave at his brother. Of course he knew he was still obscured by the dungeon walls, but getting to greet him comforted the older ghoul. It was very early indeed. A shy, wet white sun stood just above the horizon. The Water ghoul looked at his watch. Air saw how he relaxed his shoulders. As if he had found out there was more time than he expected. Air smiled, because time was something this young ghoul was going to get a lot more of. As he steered his gaze away from his brother, he wondered if Water even knew how old Air was. But there seemed to be more awareness in the younger ghoul: he found himself needing less sleep too. He was lucky he had his older brothers to guide him, Air thought.

 

A man, dressed in deacon attire walked straight past him and stopped at the edge of the lake. The Deacon seemed to not want to disturb the ghoul. Quietly he strode away, into the gardens, and sat himself on a wooden bench.

The music reached a peak when Air saw his brother Earth sit on that bench too. He wanted to step closer, but the stone walls wouldn’t give.

Earth and the Deacon spoke, and Air saw their lips move, but heard nothing. The music embraced him like a fog.

Earth, he thought, as he placed his hand against the wall. Long before there even was a Sister Imperator and a Devil’s congregation this far North, Air travelled with a much crueler master. He was happy times had changed. Life in this century was easier for everyone, even those who worshipped the Devil, even ancient Ghouls. As the eldest brother, it was Air’s duty to make sure his ghouls would always know better times, with each year better than the previous one. They had come a long way.

 

The Water ghoul joined the two men, barefoot, and the deacon stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. Water held out his hand, expecting Earth would take it, but the youngest ghoul smiled and shook his head. He wanted to stay in the gardens and see the dew dry on the rose petals. As the ghoul and the deacon disappeared out of sight, Earth stood up from the bench. There was a sound of drums every time his soles hit the ground. A new breeze played Air’s hair as the younger ghoul approached him. There was no way Earth could see him, but he came to a halt right in front of him, and for a moment, he seemed to be looking Air right in the eye. Earth opened his mouth.

 

‘Air.’

Air blinked. That was far from possible.

‘Air!’ A door slammed shut and suddenly the stone walls reappeared again and the music died out. It took a while for Air to focus, as the early morning sunlight disappeared and a dimly lit dungeon cell surrounded him again.

‘Air?’ the ghoul turned. Behind him stood Papa Emeritus, in his casual suit. Air bowed his head as a greeting. Slowly, he walked to his desk to retrieve his mask.

‘Hello, old friend.’ Papa said kindly. He looked around the cell. ‘I am sorry about this… situation.’

Air smiled at him. Papa couldn’t see, because he had put his silver mask in place again, but Air felt light and easy. Time had become so trivial. What were three days of his lifetime?

The ghoul motioned to his chair, offering Papa a seat, but the pope remained standing.

 

‘I came to tell you there will be a hearing about this situation later today. Normally, this wouldn’t happen, but Sister Ambrosia and Deacon Niels seek to investigate your case. I am not sure why, but I believe they mean well.’ He looked at Air, seeing the ghoul remained motionless.

‘They are coming to your defense.’ He said. Air turned around. He didn’t care about being punished for something like that. He wasn’t sorry. He would do it again, and gladly take three days. Hell, he’d take three weeks.

‘Earth.’ He said, back to his Papa. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the music swell. The vibration made his chest expand.

‘What? Yes, the Earth ghoul is fine. As far as I’m concerned…’ Papa stopped talking when Air quickly turned around and approached him until he towered over him. Papa didn’t lose his posture, but he saw the gravity in the eyes of the ghoul.

 

‘Don’t look at me like that.’ He whispered. ‘You know I mean well.’

Air turned his back again. He waited for the pope to leave, because he seemed to be done, but that did not happen.

 

‘A while ago I was in the same situation as you, my friend.’ Papa said softly. The bed screeched as he sat himself down on the mattress. ‘I loved someone who was mistreated.’

Slowly, the Air ghoul turned around. When Papa caught his eye, he looked away.

‘I know what you all think. But you’re wrong. I _did_ try to help Omega. I…led the attention of the Sister away from him.’

Air leaned against the wall, contemplating those words.

‘I was young.’ Papa looked at his hands. Then he seemed to come to his senses, and he got to his feet. When the pope stepped closer, Air could see how deep some of the lines on his face ran.

 

‘I’ll get you in a few hours. The Clergy will need a testimony from you.’

Air took a sharp inhale of breath. Testimony?

‘Nothing to worry about.’ Papa said soothingly. ‘Just tell the jury what happened. Your punishment won’t be prolonged or anything.’ He looked at his pocket watch. ‘Right. I’ll see you later, my ghoul.’

 

As the door slammed behind him, Air’s eyes shot around the dark room. Cold sweat started dripping from his hands. He had fought demons. He had conquered the Plague. But at least those things did not require talking.


	10. Alpha

Alpha held the smaller hand of the Earth ghoul as they made their way to the chapel. Hearings were unusual. Normally, the Clergy was obeyed and quarrels were sorted out amongst the parties and sometimes with the aid of a sister. That a jury was called upon this time meant that something was different, something was changing. Alpha could feel it.

‘What do you think Water and the Deacon found?’ Earth said again. As if Alpha had learnt anything more than him between waking and getting ready to leave.

‘Something good, I’m sure.’ Alpha answered. He didn’t know who he was consoling.

 

He held his brother closer to him as they entered the chapel. Next to the altar sat Sister Layla, the registrar. She held a quill, and wrote down the names of everyone attending. To their right sat a jury of thirteen brothers and sisters. All members of the Clergy. Some, Alpha was friendly with, some he never spoke. To the left a place was reserved for Sister Imperator. She didn’t look at the ghouls as they walked in, but Alpha immediately felt the urge to hide his brother from her gaze. He broadened his chest and shielded Earth, wrapped his arm around him as they took place on the bench up front, reserved for witnesses. Alpha could feel her eyes burning in the side of his skull, but when he looked, she seemed to ignore him.

‘Is she… does she look angry?’ Earth whispered. Alpha squeezed his arm.

‘She always looks angry.’ He whispered back.

 

The chapel filled with brothers, sisters and laymen. When Alpha looked over his shoulder he saw Water and the Deacon. Both men nodded at them as they walked across and took place on seats in front of Sister Imperator. Niels was holding a large book. Alpha tried to take a closer look, but his view was obscured by Sister Ambrosia, who let go of Omega’s hand before gracefully rushing over to Water and Deacon Niels, and taking place beside them. Omega moved as if he wanted to take his seat next to Alpha, but when he saw Imperator he changed his mind. He sat himself on Earths right side. Alpha and Omega shared a look of understanding over their brother’s head. Earth seemed to relax a bit, flanked by them both.

 

Sister Layla stood up.

‘All rise!’ She said, her voice oozing authority. Alpha had to take his arm away from his brother. They all stood, hands behind their backs, as the large doors of the chapel opened a last time. He felt Papa’s presence before he saw or heard him. He wasn’t supposed to, but he glanced over his shoulder to see the pope stride in. Papa Emeritus III wore his chasuble and miter. His gold nails shone on his black gloves as he floated into the room, slowly, weightlessly, as if he didn’t belong to this earth. Behind him followed Sister Mila and Brother Halldor, both readers of law. They were respected judges, but not as high-ranking as Sister Ambrosia.

Alpha swallowed something away and he felt his blood run to his ears. He feared Papa. He loved him. And Papa had lied.

As the pope passed the ghouls, it seemed as though he glanced at Alpha, but the moment was short, and when it was over, the ghoul felt as if he had imagined it. Papa stopped before the altar, and raised his hands. The congregation sat itself back down when Sister Mila and Brother Halldor had sat themselves behind the altar.

 

‘Brothers and Sisters.’ Papa said. ‘My ghouls, my Clergy, and others who’ve shown interest. The hearing this afternoon involves the case of the Air ghoul and Sister Imperator, and was requested by Sister Ambrosia, reader of law, the Water ghoul, bassist of Ghost, and Deacon Niels, our… newest acquisition.’ Papa gave the red-haired man a small nod. From the corner of his eye Alpha saw Niels blush and look down at the book in his hands. He suppressed a low grumble of jealousy.

‘On the early morning of the Annual House Inspection, two days ago, the Air ghoul arrived late. He found Sister Imperator inspecting his chambers, and upon seeing his property breached, he grabbed the Sister’s arm to drag her into the hallway.’ A rumor went through the chapel.

Wrong, Alpha thought. He could feel Earth fidget uneasily next to him. He looked over to see the shoulders of his little brother sag. _Don’t worry._ He wanted to tell him. _The Papa will take care of you_. But when he looked at the pope, no emotion on his painted face, he wasn’t so sure about that himself. Then something else caught his eye. Omega’s chest was expanding wider with his increased breathing. The ghoul’s fingers dug into the church bench. Alpha could hear the wood creak. He reached to place a hand on Omega’s thigh, and the ghoul’s eyes snapped to him. Alpha gasped inaudibly at the pain he read in them. He had never seen his brother like this. Surely, Omega let go of the bench. Alpha could clearly see dents in the material.

 

When they looked back to Papa, they saw a door behind the altar open. Everybody sat up straighter when two clergymen walked in. They were followed by Air, masked, his head down. Somehow Alpha had expected him to be cuffed, but he wasn’t. Alpha bit his lip. Why would he be?

Two more clergymen followed Air into the chapel and the four led him to sit on a lone chair opposite of the jury.

 

‘Air.’ Papa said. His voice had lost some severity when he regarded his eldest ghoul. ‘You shall speak freely and you shall speak the truth.’

Air bowed his head.

‘Air, what happened on the morning of the Annual House Inspection?’

Air looked up at Papa. The ghouls couldn’t see his face, or rather his mask, but Alpha could read the tension in his shoulders.

‘Air?’

The Air ghoul looked at his hands. He mumbled something they couldn’t hear.

‘Could you repeat that?’ Papa said.

‘Earth.’

 

A short silence followed. Alpha could feel his younger brother shake beside him.

‘The jury requires more than that.’ Papa said. His voice was encouraging now, almost gentle. The ghouls saw Air’s mask tilt, as the ghoul looked up at Papa.

‘Earth.’  He said again. Earth started shaking so hard Alpha feared he might fall apart. Suddenly, the younger ghoul stood up. At first, very few people noticed, because all eyes were on Papa and the Air ghoul.

‘Air, please tell us what happened that morning.’ Papa said again.

‘You know he doesn’t speak!’ Earth’s voice echoed through the chapel. Stunned, Emeritus turned around. ‘I beg your pardon?’

‘He…’ Earth started rapidly losing his courage. ‘He doesn’t… speak much. You know he doesn’t.’ His heart was racing, but he was determined. ‘Let me help him.’

 

Alpha saw his hands tremble, and he couldn’t blame him. He looked at his brother with great admiration.

‘The witnesses will say their testimony after the accused has.’ Papa sounded annoyed.

‘It’s not my testimony.’ Earth’s voice was shaking now too. ‘Let… let me…’

The whole congregation watched with wonder as the small ghoul walked towards Papa and Air, pulling the last chair in the row with him. Alpha wondered why Papa let him do it. Papa would never let anyone interrupt him, especially not with something like this.

Earth place his chair in front of the ghoul and sat down. He carefully reached out and took Air’s hand in his. Alpha saw how kindly his eyes shone up at the ghoul. How the tremble of the drummer’s hands suddenly stopped.

‘Talk to me.’ Earth said. Nothing in his voice pointed to nervousness anymore. ‘Tell me what happened on the morning of the Annual House Inspection.’

 

-

 

Papa placed the miter on his dresser when the door to his chambers flew open. He turned, seeing the Fire ghoul bringing honor to his title as he stormed in, hot-headed.

‘You knew. You knew about Earth before I told you.’

Papa said nothing.

‘And you knew about Omega. I don’t know how much you knew, but you knew something.’

Papa said nothing.

 

After Earth had literally taken the Air ghoul by the hand, he had managed to form short, but rather eloquent sentences, in which he described what had happened. A collective gasp went through the congregation when he talked about the Sister hitting Earth.

Then, when the ghouls all gave their testimony supporting Air, dozens of angry eyes were aimed at the Sister, but the Air ghoul had shrunk, as if the angry eyes were pointed at him. When Alpha had looked around him, he had seen more than anger towards the Sister. There was animosity in some Clergy members. And it was aimed toward the ghouls.

 

Then it was the Sister’s turn to speak. She stood up.

‘Clergy, Papa Emeritus, _ghouls_.’ She spat out the last word as if it was filthy. ‘The Annual House Inspection is mandatory. It is my duty to inspect the dorms and the ghoul’s hygiene. If the ghouls are late it is not my responsibility. If the ghouls disobey it is not because I make them. That tall savage grabbed the wrist of _me_ , an old lady.’ A rumbling sound went through the crowd, but it quickly died down.

‘That ghoul attacked me.’ She pointed at Air, making the ghoul shrink even further into his chair. ‘And those ghouls stand loyally by their brother, lying for him.’ She pointed at Alpha and Omega. Alpha shared a short moment of eye contact with her. He had never felt more hate for anyone.

‘I demand the Air ghoul sits out the rest of his punishment.’ Some people nodded in agreement. ‘And I demand for the same punishment for the Aether ghoul, the Fire ghoul, the Earth ghoul and the Water ghoul.’ Sister heaved. ‘For lying to the Clergy.’

The look on her face could only be described as insane. ‘Three days in solitary confinement for each of them.’

 

Nobody in the chapel could keep quiet after that. Everybody started talking to their neighbor.

‘Very well!’ Papa had shouted. ‘We will take a short break. We will hear the ghoul’s defense after.’ Alpha had ran after him as he floated out the door.

 

‘You are my Papa!’ he shouted at the pope, fist in the air. Papa was backed up against his dresser now.

‘You used my body and you ignored my words. And you knew!’

‘Alpha, my dear ghoul…’

‘Don’t. Don’t you do that. You used me. You knew about Earth, and you knew about Omega. You protect the Sister. Why?’

Papa’s eyes were still and he kept his mouth shut as he held a mournful gaze.

‘You will choose her side again, won’t you?’ Alpha hissed. He could feel all the places in his body where Papa had touched him and he felt disgusting. ‘You will send Earth and Water and Omega and _me_...’ he slammed his fist into his own chest. ‘you will send me to the dungeons.’

Papa said nothing.

‘Why?’ Alpha whispered.

Papa said nothing.


	11. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance for giving you this very boring chapter after such a long wait, but I didn't know how else to get the dry material out of the way.

Water fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. Slowly, the chapel was being filled again with members of the Clergy. He eyed the book of law in Niels’s lap, but then his attention was grasped by Alpha. The ghoul’s footsteps sounded loudly through the open space, because he took large, firm paces. His hands were balled at his sides and his eyes stood dangerously dark. His arms seemed to shake as he set himself down next to Earth. Water clenched his teeth. He didn’t know what that meant. Alpha was a calm, collected ghoul. Emotional, yes, but not angry.

 

He watched how Alpha and Omega straddled Earth both towering over him. He nodded to himself, because it meant that Earth had enough support now. He elbowed Niels, but their attention was broken when Papa floated in, followed by Brother Halldor and Sister Mila, the doors slamming shut behind them. Every sound died in the chapel, as Papa strode to the altar. He looked tall, intense, and immaculate as always. He waited for the brother and sister to set themselves in their seats and then bowed to the jury.

 

‘Dear members of the jury.’ Papa said. ‘Dear clergy, dear ghouls, dear brothers, sisters, and laymen. The first part of this hearing was dedicated to addressing the sides of both the Air ghoul and Sister Imperator, as well as the statements from the witnesses.’ He bowed his head to the three ghouls before him, but made no eye contact. Water saw how Alpha clenched his fists again.

‘The Air ghoul fought the official statement of the Clergy, and the witnesses backed him up. The sister shed a different light on the story, and followed this by demanding a punishment for the Air ghoul, the Earth ghoul, the Water ghoul, the… Aether ghoul…’ Papa turned his back to the audience to face the jury. ‘And the Fire ghoul.’ He clasped his hands behind his back.

 

A silence followed, in which Water started fidgeting his sleeve again. Everyone remained quiet, as they all stared at Papa’s back. Water saw how Air’s eyes slowly moved over the room. They finally rested on his brothers, specifically Earth. Water bowed his head. That was really brave what Earth did. It was heroic in one of the most ordinary ways. Once more, Water started thinking about how much of a coward he, himself was, when he heard a small ticking sound. The black fingernails of the deacon were drumming a reassuring rhythm on the book of law.

 

‘This hearing is being called by Sister Ambrosia, after a request from Deacon Niels and the Water ghoul.’ Papa resumed. Slowly, he turned to face the people again. ‘Sister Ambrosia has come to the Air ghoul’s defense. The judiciary will now call on her.’ He nodded to the sister, and held out his hand, beckoning her to take place in front of the altar.

 

Sister Ambrosia stood up, slowly. She looked around the large room and moved two hands down her stomach and hips, straightening her dress. Everybody seemed to collectively hold their breath as her gaze, filled with authority, glided from Papa Emeritus, to Air, to the jury. Ten short, heavy footsteps led her to the altar.

 

‘Papa Emeritus.’ She said. ‘Sister Mila, brother Halldor.’ She didn’t look at them. Her gaze was aimed at the jury, still. ‘Brothers and sisters of the jury. For some years now, the House, the chapel and the studios of Lincopia are being checked by Sister Imperator and the Higher Clergy during the Annual House Inspection. According to the guidelines, the inspection is to establish cleanliness, to monitor the fields of magic and to feed the residence of Lincopia our shared gratitude, lest we get rejected by the property. It is proven to be a necessary event, as it pleases the grounds of Lincopia, and the One Below.’

 

Sister Ambrosia looked at her hands for a second, before clenching them behind her back. She slowly walked up closer to the jury. Water saw some brothers in the first row lean back as a reflex.

‘According to the guidelines…’ her strong voice boomed through the chapel. She seemed to have everyone’s full attention. Papa looked at her with great interest. ‘According to the guidelines, Sister Imperator and the Higher Clergy hold rituals at the chapel, and cast spells if they must. The same goes for the studios, and the House.’ The Sister suddenly unclenched her hands and turned to Brother Halldor, Sister Mila and Papa behind the altar.

‘According to the guidelines, until twenty-seven years ago.’

 

Rumors started in the chapel, and it got louder, until Ambrosia raised her hand. Every sound died, until all Water could hear was the deacons breathing beside him and the beating of his own heart.

‘Deacon Niels, if you would be so kind?’ Sister Ambrosia said. The deacon sat up straight, and shifted in his chair. He stood up, but changed his mind halfway, and hung awkwardly in the air for a couple of seconds.

‘Just…’ Ambrosia said, a mixture of amusement and annoyance in her voice. ‘Just read me the passage from book three.’

Uneasily, Niels sat back down and opened the book. Water saw a slight tremor in his fingers.

 

‘Book three, possession and ownership.’ The deacon said. Water was relieved to hear no nervousness in his voice.

‘Article 3.906, ownership and the chambers in the House. Being one’s owner of their chambers, is the same form of legal possession as any other asset one legally owns. A chamber is a space in which a person sleeps and practices leisure, and will be possessed by the owner from the moment the grounds of Lincopia allow said person to be a guest, until the moment the grounds of Lincopia revoke this privilege.’

 

Sister Ambrosia aimed her stern gaze at Mila and Halldor, until it fell on Papa. Water couldn’t really read the expression on Papa’s face, but he was deeply impressed by how adamantly the sister held his gaze. He also felt another pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. He could almost smell Sister Imperator’s anger.

 

‘Article 3.907, revoking of the Guest privilege. Only the grounds of Lincopia can revoke the privilege of the guest staying in one of the chambers of the House. This will happen if the guest proves to be unworthy. Means of this revoking as done by the grounds of Lincopia, are being locked out for a certain amount of time, banishment, or death. Because the ways of the soil and the One Below must not be questioned, these punishments must be trusted to be fair.

 

Article 3.908, the chambers and the Annual House Inspection. Because many guests are staying at the House are deemed worthy by the grounds of Lincopia, the guest themselves and not The Clergy, is responsible of the chamber’s cleanliness and magic. Individuals must be trusted with their chambers, since they only need to be deemed worthy by the grounds, and their stay proves they already are.

 

Article 3.909, holding an obtained-’

‘Thank you, Deacon Niels.’ Sister Ambrosia cut him off. ‘Please tell me, when was this code written?’

Niels quickly checked the dating. ‘Twenty-seven years ago.’ He said. Water bit his lip. It felt wrong for him to smirk right now, but he couldn’t help himself when new rumors started in the chapel.

 

‘Brothers and sisters of the jury, judges, Papa Emeritus.’ Ambrosia nodded at him, her eyes kind now. ‘For twenty-seven years we have not lived by one of the main law books of our grounds. For twenty-seven years the grounds of Lincopia have been disrespected by Sister Imperator and the Higher Clergy. We could ask ourselves why. Why did the Sister breach her own laws? A slip-up? Faded to the back of our joint memory?’ Sister Ambrosia now aimed her gaze over Water’s head, to Imperator behind him. He made himself as small as possible as two of the most powerful women in the room stared each other down.

‘The Clergy’s official statement says that the Air ghoul grabbed Sister Imperator’s wrist after seeing his property breached, even though this statement is testified against by the five most prominent ghouls. The testimonies of the ghouls each state that the Air ghoul shot to action when he saw the Sister destroy some of the Earth ghoul’s property, and then attack him physically. The _law_ states…’ Sister Ambrosia now turned to the jury a last time. ‘…that Sister Imperator had no business inspecting the chambers of the House in the first place.’

 

An ear-shattering silence fell. Water looked at Earth, and watched him concentrate on the back of Air’s head. He threw a hopeful look at Niels beside him, and the deacon met his eye immediately. Water guessed they were thinking the same thing. Sister Ambrosia had delivered. Now what?

 

‘I would like to end my defense with urging once more the stature these five ghouls hold in eyes of the grounds of Lincopia.’ Sister Ambrosia now was clearly talking to Papa Emeritus, but she looked at the three ghouls on the front row. Alpha, Earth, and Omega. She couldn’t hide the softening in her voice as her gaze landed on the Aether ghoul. ‘Each of them is a respectable guest in the eyes of this unholy soil and the One Below. Each of them is a respected and complete member of Ghost and the congregation. Their testimony should be regarded as more than just a pledge of loyalty to their brother. They are speaking with the voice of the guests of Lucifer.’ She turned, giving Papa Emeritus one last nod. He nodded back politely.

 

‘Thank you, Sister Ambrosia, for shedding new light on this case.’ He said. Water had goosebumps as the sister set herself beside Niels, but she didn’t look at the deacon or the ghoul. ‘The judiciary will now take the time to go over all the statements made today, and so will the jury. The hearing is over until further notice.’ Gradually, the entire chapel came to life. People poked each other and pointed at Sister Imperator or one of the ghouls, and more angry faces from clergy members turned to him. But Water didn’t see them. He only saw Alpha and Omega, and how they both placed a hand on each of Earth’s shoulders.

 

Protectors, Water thought, and he smiled to himself. Earth sat up straighter now and Water felt intensely proud of him. For facing the Sister. For helping Air. He felt a clenching in his throat when he looked at the older ghoul. These men were his brothers, his family. He didn’t even care if the Sister threw him in the dungeons, his brothers deserved the world. For the first time, he could let go of his own shame and felt love for his brother Air, who did something Water should have done a long time ago. He felt love for his brother Earth for standing his ground, and not letting anyone affect his gentle outlook. He felt love for his brother Alpha, for always putting his brothers first and guiding them. He felt love for his brother Omega, for never giving up on fighting his demons.

 

Water looked at the deacon next to him. A man who felt isolated within the Clergy, but did not hesitate to take off his shoes and stand next to him in the lake. Niels’s eyes met his and he nodded.

‘Don’t worry, Water ghoul.’ He whispered. ‘I have faith in Sister Ambrosia.’

‘I have faith in you, brother.’ Water whispered back. He stared into the deacon’s black eyes to show him how much he meant that, and watched them slowly get misty.


	12. Sister

_‘Lilith.’_

_The young girl looked around at hearing her name. The morning sun stood bright in the sky and it took her a while to focus her eyes on the tall posture in front of her. The man was just a mere shadow as the bright light hit the girl’s eyes over his shoulder._

_‘Father!’ Lilith gasped, pained eyes heavy with sleep. She had been up all night reading, and now was taking a stroll through the gardens of their home in Lincopia. She enjoyed the cold and the beautiful sight of frost on the flowers. It was the perfect ritual before bed._

_Her eyes focused on the dark face of her father before her. She wondered if he ever slept. And then she wondered if she was in trouble. She felt small in his menacing presence._

_‘How are you, father?’ she tried, but the man grabbed her arm and dragged her inside._

_‘I’m sorry father, I am sorry I was out there!’ a familiar panic crawled up through her throat. ‘I am sorry I stayed up late! Father, please!’_

_The man’s fingers clasped tighter around her arm. She could feel it bruise her skin._

_‘Be quiet, Lilith!’ her father’s voice beamed through the castle. He always got like that whenever he caught sight of her. Those rare moments he would visit his castle up north, Lilith always made sure to stay out of his way. But she didn’t always succeed, for as much as Lilith’s presence annoyed him, he never missed a chance to flood her with his cruelty._

_Lilith tripped, because she couldn’t keep up with her father’s fast paces, but the man clawed his fingers into the roots of her hair to hoist her to her feet. She cried aloud, but he struck her across the face._

_‘I don’t want to see those tears, girl!’ He grunted. He swung open the door to her chambers, the ones that used to belong to her mother, and pushed her inside._

_‘Stay out of my sight as long as I am here.’ Her father growled. ‘If you’re lucky, I won’t be visiting for another nine months.’_

_The girl let herself fall to the bed. It was a good thing that she desperately needed sleep, because she was afraid the dark thoughts would overpower her if she’d stay awake._

_Her father kept his promise and indeed stayed away for the following nine months. It felt way too soon, though, when one night his voice blasted through Lincopia again, calling her. She hurried down the hallway to the sick-bay. A woman was screaming her heart out, and she was bleeding worse than Lilith had ever seen. Her father stood in the corner, coldly watching the woman._

_‘Assist her, Lilith.’ He said. ‘She is too beautiful to die.’_

_Lilith’s mother died shortly after giving birth to her. Lilith wondered if her father let her die because she wasn’t beautiful enough. She placed her hands on the woman, and used her magic to soften the pain, to stop the bleeding. The woman remained in agony until the baby came, and for hours Lilith let her screams tear apart her own hart, until finally, the baby was there. Now, her father did step forward. He took the baby and for a moment his face betrayed some emotion._

_‘A boy.’ He said. He kissed the woman’s forehead. Lilith’s heart hurt at how much of a family the three of them looked when the woman smiled lovingly at her father. They named her youngest brother Mephistopheles._

_Mephisto’s mother did live a full human life, and Lilith thought she must have been a kind woman, because her brother grew up to be kind-hearted too. Their father never taunted him. He never put a hand on her other brothers and sisters too, it was just her. It was always her._

_And time would not be kind to her, because her adulthood did not bring the desired independence. She lost her only child to him when he found out that the father was a human. He took the boy from her, just when she could see the child’s eyes were bright and blue and kind, and she knew she never loved anything more in this world. The Devil took the child and squeezed until it stopped crying. Then he squeezed until the baby came undone: it pulverized in his hands. Her only child turned to dust by the hands of her father, the moment it had left her laboring body. Lilith couldn’t cry. The child had felt so alive a moment ago. How could all of him be gone now? She shouldn’t cry. Her father wouldn’t allow it. Mephistopheles was called to her by their father the same way Lilith was called to his mother the day he was born._

_‘Assist her, Mephisto.’ Lucifer had said. And after that he had remained silent. Mephistopheles sat beside her, long after their father had gone, and neither of them spoke._

_Lilith thought her brothers decided together that leading a congregation would make her a mater familias, and that they would be giving her the family she always wanted._

_It worked for a good while, because Lilith’s strict and authoritative rule made for a well-oiled congregation and a clear hierarchy. But the ghouls were difficult. Once a band was formed and the boys started getting attitudes, Lilith felt her authority slip. There was a ghoul with the name of Quintessence, and when she finally noticed the insolent kindness in his bright, blue eyes, she understood her father’s hatred of her._

‘I never understood your love for these ghouls, Mephistopheles.’ Lilith said. The two of them calmly drank their tea, even though there was no reason to be calm.

‘I am sorry to say I do understand your hatred of them.’ Her brother replied. A mere hour earlier, he had cleared the Air ghoul of all charges against him, and dropped the charges against the other ghouls. He had dismissed the jury, who couldn’t agree on Air’s guilt or innocence, and spoken for Sister Mila and Brother Halldor, who _were_ unanimous.

Against all expectation, hers especially, Mephistopheles had turned on her. He had forbidden her to break any of her own laws ever again. The chapel shivered when the collective gasp of The Clergy hit the walls.

 

But his kindness and love for her was still there.

‘I know you can do better, Sister.’ He said to her, over his steaming mug. ‘You know you are not Him.’


	13. Papa

Papa rounded a corner. He had slept well that night, but still his body felt heavy. He couldn’t really tell why he was so tired now. It was as if time was creeping up on him, and there was no way to fight it anymore. He strode through the halls of Lincopia, making his way from the Sister’s chambers back to the chapel. There were two things he needed to do now. Or rather, the same thing twice. He pondered where to start the whole way there, but in the end decided to go by chronology. Like he expected, some of the ghouls were still there, and so was the Deacon, and so were Brother Halldor, Sister Mila and Sister Ambrosia. They all looked at him as he arrived, the sound of their chatter dying down.

 

He bowed to the Brother and Sisters. They kindly nodded back.

‘Sister Ambrosia.’ He said, sticking out his hand. ‘You have prooven yourself once again as a knowledgeable and indispensable force within this Clergy and I want to thank you.’

The Sister didn’t smile, but her dark eyes stood kind as she shook his hand.

‘You too.’ She said. ‘You acted responsibly.’

The pope gave her a small nod.

‘Deacon.’ He continued. Papa turned to look at Niels, a man so much taller than him, who shriveled under his gaze. He grabbed Niels’s hand firmly. ‘I want to thank you too. Know assertiveness and helpfulness is appreciated here. I do believe your presence is a great asset to this congregation.’

He saw the deacon smile. His black eyes a beautiful contrast to his pale skin and fiery red hair. His back a little straighter.

‘Water, the same goes for you.’ He said, shaking Water’s hand. ‘You’re much appreciated. Thank you for helping your friend, and contributing to keeping this an honest place.’

Water didn’t look him in the eye. He let go of Papa, and looked at the deacon. Papa could sense a developing friendship there, but it wasn’t his place to ask. Not right now.

 

‘The Air ghoul?’ He said, and Ambrosia immediately answered.

‘Air wanted to rest before joining everyone for dinner tonight.’ She said. ‘The Earth ghoul has accompanied him to his chambers.’

Again, papa nodded. He looked at the others, who stood around him in a circle. He could feel their prying eyes. He could sense their judgement. Mila and Halldor he would see soon, so there was no need to go over today’s case once again. The other Sister, the deacon and the Water ghoul all had had his attentions. He lowered his head when he met Alpha’s gaze. That would be the second thing on his list. First, he needed to find…

 

Omega sat in the window sill. Papa couldn’t see his expression because he wore his mask, but his fierce eyes betrayed everything he had been feeling today. His breathing quickened as Papa approached, but he looked at Ambrosia. Papa appreciated that they were on good terms again. They were good for each other.  

 

‘Omega.’ His voice sounded muffled. ‘Could we talk?’

Slowly, the eyes of the ghoul focused on him. He sighed, and stood up. He took a moment to straighten his fascia. Omega towered over him, and Papa looked at the elegant curve of his wide shoulders. He spread out his hand, palm up, gesturing they should walk back into the chapel for privacy.

 

He could tell form the ghoul’s silence that Omega knew why he was here now. It was understandable the ghoul waited. He wanted to see how Papa would begin.

They sat down on one of the benches in the middle of the chapel. The room was empty now, and the sounds of their shoes echoed freely through the space.

 

‘I owe you an apology.’ Papa bowed his head. Omega remained quiet. ‘I am sorry, Omega. I am so sorry I never acknowledged all that… _fuckery_ you had to endure.’

Finally, the ghoul met his gaze. He shrugged. ‘It’s too late now, Papa.’ The pope could hear him swallow. ‘That happened years ago. Why did it have to come to this for you to man up?’

They both looked at his large hands, the silver rings shining in the candle light.

‘At first, I had no clue. You never saw me as your mutual, neither you or your brothers. Then, I thought you would come to me if anything was wrong, but later I realized that is not how… our relationship… worked…’ He sighed. His shoulders were heavy. But he had to do this.

‘I loved you, but I loved you in all the wrong ways.’

 

It was silent for a while. Omega twisted a ring around his middle finger, seemingly deep in thoughts.

‘It wasn’t all wrong.’ He said softly. When Papa looked up from his ringed hands, above his wide shoulder, clothed in all black, he met his kind, blue eyes.

‘No, it wasn’t.’

 

‘Papa?’ Omega’s voice sounded, a little louder now. ‘We were always yours. I hope, from now on, you will be ours too.’

‘Don’t doubt that, my ghoul.’ Papa answered. ‘It took me thousands of years to know and stand up to my sister. But I am learning.’ He stood up, and took Omega’s hands.

‘Please, forgive me?’

A silent tear fell from one of Omega’s eyes, dragging a  pink stripe through the black paint on his face.

‘I can see you are willing to change things for us. I forgive you.’

Papa raised Omega’s hands to his lips, and pressed a sincere kiss to his knuckles.

‘For you, my ghoul.’ He whispered. ‘Your Papa is here now.’

 

 

Ambrosia passed him as he left the chapel. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder, but said nothing. When he walked through the door, everyone had left, except for Alpha.

‘You let him go.’ The ghoul said. ‘Air. And you let us go.’ His voice lost volume as Papa closed in on him. ‘Why?’ Alpha said.

 

His hand felt nice in Papa’s hand, as the pope led the ghoul back to his chambers, where earlier that afternoon, Alpha had been screaming at him in frustration. All very understandable. What a mess.

 

‘I think it’s safe to say you opened my eyes, Fire.’ Papa opened the door for him and let go of his hand as he let the ghoul in. ‘Please, take a seat.’

The ghoul looked around and set himself in one of the antique wooden chairs.

‘I think it’s safe to say I was a little scared of Sister Imperator, the Clergy, the judgement of the masses. Yes, of Lucifer Himself.’ He didn’t sit down with Alpha, but slowly paced the room, hands behind his back.

‘In my mind I could be your pope and your friend, I could be a brother and a leader, but those things just don’t work all at once.’ He poured Alpha a glass of whisky, then one for himself. The ghoul took it, hesitantly. But he drank. It had been a long day for all of them. Papa thought of what to say next.

 

‘I kept quiet when I finally noticed Omega was suffering abuse by the Sister’s doing.’ He said. He stopped in the middle of the room. ‘I regret that. That should not have happened. I should not have done that.’ Papa straightened his robes. Alpha still looked up at him, silently.

‘I thought I had discovered why the Sister chose him.’ Papa said quietly. ‘I thought I knew. Your youngest brothers… they were supposed to bring more joy into the hearts of some of us. Youth… youth can do that.’ Not sure if he was rambling, he finally lowered himself into the chair opposite of Alpha. ‘I should have known Sister would aim her disdain and frustration at poor, young Earth.’ He could tell that Alpha didn’t completely understand, but that was okay. This story wasn’t the reason the ghoul was here.

 

‘When you were with me a night ago I couldn’t tell you the truth about me knowing of the Sister’s abuse, because I had to come to terms with the knowledge it was happening again. If I was going to stand up to the Sister, sharing those plans with you could be dangerous for you. The Clergy is everywhere.’

Alpha shifted in his seat, but Papa continued.

‘They knew what Water and the deacon were up to last night, and had informed the Sister. This is why she wanted to punish all the ghouls, not just Air.’

Alpha nodded. ‘I am sorry I yelled at you, Papa.’ He said hoarsely.

‘Don’t be.’ Papa waved his hands. ‘You had all the right to be upset. You had all the right to think I used you.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Because after all, that is what I did.’

 

Slowly, Alpha removed his mask. The black paint around his eyes was smudged, and ran down over his cheeks. As if he had tried to paint a second mask on his skin.

‘Papa.’ He said softly. ‘Do you love me?’

Now, the pope was silent. He looked at his ghoul, as tired and beaten down as he was. He got up from his chair and sunk to his knees in front of him. Alpha leaned in when his papa placed a hand against his cheek.

‘I do.’ Papa whispered. ‘And I want to love you right this time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! As you can see, there will be only two more chapters, and we all know how good I am at wrapping up stories, so if there is anything that needs clearing up, let me know now (in the comments or on tumblr https://bearfeat42.tumblr.com/) as to avoid as much confusion as when I tried to end Spectrum. K thanks.


	14. Air

Air felt warm and cold at the same time as Earth walked him back to his chambers. The younger ghoul had been so kind to him today. So supportive. Earth had wrapped an arm around his waist, and the taller ghoul held him by his shoulders. It felt as if he wouldn’t be able to get himself home if it weren’t for Earth. The Air ghoul was exhausted, and he hadn’t even realized until Papa Emeritus had cleared him from his charges. A couple of people in the chapel had applauded, but Air only remembered seeing Earth’s smile of relief.

 

 _A valued guest in the eyes of Lucifer_. Ambrosia’s words still echoed through his brain. It humbled him to be reminded of this once again, and it humbled him more to know that this was now the truth in the eyes of the Clergy. Earth squeezed his hip.

‘We’re here.’ He said. He let Air open the door to his own chambers. The smaller ghoul reluctantly let go of him, but Air caught his eye. Earth’s pupils dilated a little as Air held on to him and led him into the dusky room.

‘Please, stay.’ Air said softly. There was no way he wanted to be alone now. He didn’t want to talk or be stared at, or feel like he had to reach certain expectations with certain company, but Earth’s company never felt demanding. Earth’s company felt just right.

 

He sunk down onto the bed, smiling up at the young ghoul, even though the mask would obscure the smile. He grunted softly when he bowed down to untie his shoelaces, but Earth kneeled before him, helping him.

‘You’re the bravest ghoul I know.’ Earth whispered. He gently pulled a shoe from Air’s feet. The taller ghoul thought about that, and then shook his head.

‘No?’ Earth asked him. The Air ghoul saw an amused astonishment in his kind eyes. ‘Well, I think you are.’ He continued. ‘You’re a giant in my eyes. We all pale in comparison.’ He gently removed the other shoe.

 

Air felt tired. He wanted to let himself fall to the bed, sleep, hold Earth in a tight embrace. But the young ghoul looked up at him expectantly.

‘No.’ Air said again. ‘Our brothers were all giants today. Even Papa.’ His voice was low and hoarse. He had talked so much giving his testimony. His large hands came down on Earth’s shoulders.

‘You are a giant.’ He said, thinking of how he helped him through his inability to talk. ‘The Sister won’t be a bother anymore. You did that.’

Slowly, he lifted Earth’s mask. He took it off him with more confidence when the ghoul made no attempt to stop him.

‘Is that really what you think?’ Earth’s voice was barely a whisper. Air nodded, caressing his cheek with his thumb. He could protect him. He could love him. A slight breeze ran through the Earth ghoul’s hair. Air only wondered for a second how a breeze could get in, but it did, and Earth stood up as thin, green buds rose up from the floor around him. He felt his skin glow when Earth ran his fingertips from his shoulders to his jaw, hooking them under his ghoul mask. Air tilted his head back so that Earth could remove it.

 

The mask was placed next to the other one, on Air’s night stand. Moss immediately grew over it. The daisies around Earth bloomed when the ghoul returned his fingers to Air’s face. Earth ran them through his long, dark hair. He could feel the breeze now too. He could hear the music.

 

‘Air?’

Air opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them at Earth’s touch. He looked into the misty eyes of the young ghoul. They were beautiful, shooting from his left eye to his right, to his lips, and back.

‘May I please kiss you?’ Earth’s voice was shaking. Air felt his body tremble as he drew him closer. The wind blew wilder now, and he could smell the flowers around them when Earth pressed his lips to him.

 

It felt as sweet as he had imagined. Sweeter, even. Better. Lighter. Earth kissed him slowly, taking his time to explore the feeling of his lips. He felt him pull back and return again. And again. Kiss after kiss after kiss. Air’s heart seemed to grow each time. So did his desire to pull the other even closer, but somehow taking Earth’s lead felt more rewarding. He drew circles on the ghoul’s back, feeling a shiver chase a hive of goose bumps over his slender body. When Earth finally parted his lips to taste more of him, rain fell down around them. It didn’t bother them or made their clothes stick to their skin, but Air reveled in the smell and the sound of the drop on the leaves around them. He pushed back with his tongue, deepening the kiss, unleashing some restrained passion within the other ghoul.

 

The Earth ghoul heaved, his breath brushing Air’s face. Earth pushed him gently, and Air leaned back, holding the other so tightly he lifted him on top of him. Earth’s lips were swollen, his eyes half-lidded. He straddled Air and moved his fingers down his collar. He unbuttoned the first button on Air’s costume, and looked at him for reassurance. Air couldn’t believe it was happening.

 

More buttons followed along with more sweet kisses to his chest. More flowers around his bed. They bloomed, and turned their heads as if they were following the sun in the shape of Earth, who slowly undressed him, and then himself, and touched him where he wanted it most.

  
Air softly hummed, watching Earth’s beautiful form. The ghoul’s hands were warm on his dick. The sensation of his touch tingled his brain. He touched his naked shoulders, his naked chest. He took Earth’s member as the ghoul placed his knees on either side of Air’s hips. The younger man leaned back and Air saw pleasure wash over his face. All of a sudden, the music was there again. It swelled on the rhythm of the ongoing rain.

‘Come here…’ Air mumbled, taking the ghoul into his arms. Hands and lips kissed and clawed as the flowers rose higher and higher. Earth trembled in his arms. He threw his head back, his eyes closed but lips parted, as their bodies found a pace together.

 

When the music reached it’s peak their bodies became one. For a moment the last drops of rain fell around them and the flowers turned their heads to them: a quiet and expecting audience. Then, the rain returned in the form of a heavy storm. A wicked wind clawed at their skin and the raindrops fell heavy on their bodies now. Earth and Air both exclaimed raw and throaty sounds of passion and joy, and then exhaustion, as their bodies were empty and the day returned to them.

 

Air held his ghoul tightly, feeling him heave, unable yet to catch his breath. He stroked the light hairs from his sweaty forehead. As he turned, he saw the flowers wither in a gracious fashion. The moss pulled back and the smell of rain slowly disappeared.

 

When Earth looked at him there was a light in his eyes. The ghoul rolled off him, but their warm and tired bodies would not be separated for long. Earth turned to his side, and Air pulled a blanket over them, wrapping his ghoul in his strong arms once again. This time, the music did not fade, not even when sleep took him.


	15. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Earth woke up feeling so free of care that, for a moment, he didn’t realize it wasn’t a dream in which he lay in Air’s bed, waking up to the smell of Earl Grey. A steaming mug stood on the night stand, and the Air ghoul was nowhere to be found. He couldn’t be far, though, because the mug was hot when Earth touched it.

He pulled back his hand, rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was over. He looked around Air’s chambers. It was all over now. He felt a comfortable glow in his skin, a saturation in his body so deep he could cry. He closed his eyes and thought of his brothers. His Water, his Alpha, his Omega…and his love. Something changed in the atmosphere of the room. As Earth opened his eyes, he saw him. His love. He didn’t hear him come in.

 

Air stood before him, tall and silent and unyielding as an oak. He wore his mask, but Earth could see the tenderness in his eyes as they looked at each other. Air reached out, and touched Earth’s cheek. Earth caressed his hand, and smiled. Then he saw what was in his other hand.

 

‘My drawings?’ He said. ‘You went back to the cell?’

Air nodded, and walked over to his desk. Earth couldn’t see what he got from his drawer, but then he watched as Air taped the drawings to his wall, one by one. First the oak, then the poplars, then the owl.

‘ _Bellissimo_.’ He could hear the older ghoul sigh. Air glanced at him and slowly walked over to the piano, next to the window. He started playing a sweet, and gentle melody. It made Earth feel full.

 

‘Do you want to take a walk in the gardens later?’ Earth said. He puffed up the pillow against the headboard, leaning against it. He pulled the blankets up to his chin.

Air looked at him, continuing to play. He nodded his head. Earth smiled, imagining how they would walk hand in hand.

 

‘That is a beautiful piece of music.’ Earth said. ‘Did you write that?’

Air bowed his head in a slight nod again.

‘What is it called?’ Earth said, sitting up to get his tea.

‘Earth.’

‘Yeah?’

Air remained silent while the smaller ghoul looked at him with anticipation. Then a pang of adrenaline hit him, as he realized that Air had not called his name to ask him something.

‘You named that piece of music ‘Earth’?’ he whispered. The tall ghoul nodded again. Earth quickly set his mug down and got to his feet.

‘Air…did you write that song for me?’ he watched as the pianist sat there, gifted fingers still playing, and finally bowed his head again.

Earth walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the other ghoul’s waist. He lay his head on Air’s shoulders, and listened to him play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, this has been one hell of a ride. When I started this fic after an Air/Earth smut was requested, I thougth this would be a short and sweet story. You know, not a story that would take me 6 months to write, with several emotional breakdowns (thanks a lot, GHOST) halfway through! I want to thank you for all the love you've shown this story. It was truly a joy (and sometimes a pain in the ass) to write. I am sad it's over.  
> Love, Bear. 
> 
> also, this is my *shameless self-promotion* tumblr: https://bearfeat42.tumblr.com/


End file.
